


Elven Bodyguard

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For Elora's eighteenth birthday her father buys her a slave to be her bodyguard. Only problem is Elora can't stand Phyrra at first sight. She's hot-headed, and arrogant. Phyrra is a Elf who has no memory of her previous life, her only clue is the tattoo on her back. Phyrra wishes the king and her spoon-feed daughter would drop head, until the king is murder after returning from Ithil. Now people from Phyrra's past is trying to steal the crown to overrule Ithil and will stop at nothing to succeed. Starting with kidnapping Elora. Now Phyrra has to choose her loyalty to the kingdom or take this chance at freedom.





	1. Chapter 1

I heard hushed voices down the hallway. "You can have whichever one you want, we have a variety of slaves you're majesty." The repetitive whispered walking down the long hallway of cells. I peeked my head up as the voices started getting louder.

"I need something that will be loyal, and protect my daughter from any harm." He spoke his eyes glancing over each cell.

The repetitive nodded his head while writhing his hands together, "Yes, yes sir. I have the perfect specimen for you." He giggled greedily. The keeper walked down the long hallway, stopping at the third largest.

"This is a wood elf that we found wandering the village, she's feisty but with an iron fist I am sure she'll be tamed." He replied.

"Very well, I'll take her. How much?" The king questioned.

"Normally we charge a thousand gold for elven folk, but for you my king I will lower the price down to five hundred." The keeper bargained.

"Take your thousand gold, just get her out to the carriage." The king grumbled, tossing the small bag toward the keeper, then exited the building.

The keeper caught the small pouch, dashing out of the room quickly. A tall African male came into the room, his hair was too his ears while his eyes were chocolate brown. His skin was hidden under heavy armor that seemed to see better days. He entered the cell, as I quickly stood.

"Better behave before you get hurt Elf." He whispered, pulling restraints from his side bag.

I smirked. "If you think I will be coming quietly, then you are as stupid as you look." I replied.

The male lunged, I tried to duck and roll to the left, but he grabbed onto my wrist. Pulling me into his chest. His armor, letting out a soft ringing sound. With effort he tied my wrists together behind my back. Kicking the cell door open, he walked out of the building.

Once we exited the building, the sun blinded me for a few seconds. Turning away from the sudden light black dots danced across my vision. Until I blinked them away, I struggled. Earning a jab in the side. The king was standing in front of the carriage patiently, his hands neatly folded in front of him.

"On your knees prisoner." The guard ordered, kicking the back of my legs causing me to fall onto one knee.

"Easy with our new guest Barret, we don't want her thinking we are animals." The king said.

"Already do." I muttered, earning another jab to the side.

"State your name, prisoner." The King boomed.

"Phyrra." I growled.

"Well then, Congratulations Phyrra, you are now my daughter's guard." He said watching the guard take the leash.

"I would rather drop dead, then serve your spoon-feed daughter." I spat, spitting on the king.

In one swift motion I was suddenly on my knees with a sword against my throat.

The king didn't seem phased, he simply wiped his face. Facing me he glared, opening his mouth to speak. "Once we get to the castle you'll be given a bath and the proper clothing....not those disgusting rags you have on." The king instructed while wrinkling up his nose with disgust.

I let out a silent growl, Barret quickly loaded me into the middle while he sat by the window.

"Will definitely need some training before letting her around the princess sir." He commented.

I rolled my eyes, as the king snickered himself. "She'll do just fine, I am more worried about Elora hurting her than the other way around." He said.

The rest of the ride was silent, until we came to a large stone wall. Hiding behind the wall was a large castle, hanging above the door were large flags. With raven wings stitched on them, the guard was the first to get out. He pulled on the leash, causing me to stumble out. "Make sure Phyrra comes to my study after she is shown around the castle." The king instructed.

Barret nodded, grabbing a hold of my shoulder. "Let's go Elf." He said walking to the large staircase.

The lobby of the castle was a modern size, the doors were made from some sort of oak. A few feet into the castle were two doorways I suspected the left led to the kitchen and the right led to the dining room. The floors were made out of white marble as well as the two pillars holding up the staircase. Barrt stuck the blade of his sword into the curve of my back.

"Get going worm." He whispered.

I sighed and walked up the staircase and then down a long hallway, on either side of the hallway where doors are. I came down to the fifth door and noticed the door was open, "Your majesty?" Barret called looking around the empty room.

I walked into the room slowly, the room was rather large. The walls were painted a deep maroon red with black lines from ceiling to floor. In the middle of the room was a king size bed. Next to the bed was an oak nightstand painted black with a family photo of the princess and her parents and a book about different weapons. While on the west side of the wall were large bookshelves with different books.

"Who is she?" A voice questioned behind us, both the guard and I twirled around. The guard quickly fell to one knee while bowing his head.

I spun on my heels facing caramel colored eyes, the teenager in front of me was slightly taller than I was, her curly brown hair was tied tight into a bun. Her skin was pale, as well as dusted with freckles everywhere. The young female had a small white scar through her eyebrow with a matching one through her lip.

"This is Phyrra, she will be your guard. Princess." Barret answered nervously.

The teen scoffed while placing a hand on her hip, "I don't need some elf babysitting me." She declared.

"That's not what your father thinks, if he didn't think you needed someone to watch you then I wouldn't be here." I implied with a smirk.

Barret's eyes widened as she gasped. The girl stomped her foot, letting out a huff. "Father!" She called storming out of the room. The guard was quick to his feet, grabbing onto my shoulder following behind the so called princess swiftly. Finding the princess in front of what I assumed to be the king's study. A couple of harsh knocks, the king finally emerged from the room.

"Father, I want this Dandelion Eater's head cut off now." The girl demanded waving her hands in the air like a child.

"Dandelion Eater? I can assure you girlie I eat more than that." I said, smirking while raising my eyebrows.

"Alright, alright Elora tell me what happened." The king sighed holding his hand up.

"This elf talked back to me, I want her gone." Elora demanded again.

The king sighed, placing his head in his hands. "Phyrra here is to make sure you don't get hurt on one of your.....adventures." He said.

Elora opened her mouth, but her father raised a hand to silence her. "That is final Elora." He stated before turning back into his study and closed the door.

Elora growled, forming her hands into tight fists by her sides. "This isn't over." She whispered before storming toward her room, then slammed the door shut.

"Well, that was an eventful evening you caused. The king wants a few words with you." He sighed, opening the door then pushed me inside.

Stumbling into the room, I fell onto my knees in front of a large desk. "Did Barret not remove your cuffs?" The king questioned, standing from his chair with a sigh. He pulled a small letter opener from his drawer before walking over to me. He cut the ropes quickly, helping me onto my feet. The older man walked back behind his desk sitting slowly.

"I won't apologize for my actions." I blurted.

The man chuckled to himself, "I don't expect you to, Elora is tough to get along with at first. But that's one of the reasons I chose you. I heard in your country, elven folk doesn't tolerate much." He said while working on his paperwork.

I shrugged, "I don't tolerate people getting their way for everything." I said.

"Forget about that for now, let's talk about your schedule. Breakfast starts at six ending at six-thirty. The guards eat last, after breakfast is training for the guards. However, for you, you will be following Elora around making sure she doesn't get into any trouble." The king listed off.

I went to speak, but he started speaking again. "Lunch is noon until one o'clock. After lunch Elora has her studies, I expect you to be there. Finally dinner is at eight to nine, unless we are having guests over then lunch will be skipped and dinner will start at one o'clock to nine. Understood?" He questioned.

Nodding my head, "Yes, your majesty." I said.

The king turned in his chair, pulling from the bottom drawer a thin black dress with red underskirt. As well as a brown tunic. "The tunic will be for simple day clothing to be worn under your armor, which will be fitted tomorrow, the dress is for parties and guest events. Laundry day for guards is Fridays." The ruler explained, handing me the clothing.

"I understand, sir, is there anything else?" I questioned shifting nervously.

"You're filthy, shower then head to bed." He said waving his hand shooing me out of the room.

I bowed before exiting the room, I walked down the hallway until I found the bathroom. The bathroom was fairly normal in size, the floor was tiled with dark brown wood, the walls were the same. The toilet was white, and right next to it was the sink that has two different hand soaps. There was a medicine cabinet on top of the sink with three mirrors on it. A foot away across from the sink was the standing shower, with glass walls around it, which made me slightly uncomfortable. I started undressing and pulled a towel from the bar that was on the left side of the sink and placed it on the bar in the shower on the south side. I let the water hit my skin for a few minutes before I started watching the mud slide off of my skin.

My hand glided over a tattoo of wings on my back, shivering slightly. I traced the flame running down my side up to my elbow, then down to my wrists. After a couple seconds I turned off the water, then wrapped the towel around my waist, glancing at the clothing on the sink. Letting out a sigh, I slipped the light brown pants on, then the tunic finding a large hole in the side showing a glimpse of the tattoo on my side.

"You got this." I thought to myself, taking a couple breaths before turning off the lights and exited the bathroom to find my room. I continued down the hallway, until I came to a door with my name on a small silver plaque. The room was small, with white walls. The only thing in the room was a small bed, with a nightstand next to it, and, a bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"At least it's better than a cell." I sighed, crawling into the small bed and tried to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Pounding woke me from my slumber, letting out a groan, I rolled onto my side. As last night’s memories rushed back to me, “That’s right.” I groaned running a hand down my face.

I slipped on my tunic, then exited the bedroom. Barret was standing next to the door, his arms crossed. “You’re late for breakfast.” He muttered, nudging his head towards the stairs.

“It’s not like I have an alarm clock.” I thought with a scowl, following behind Barret.

Barret led me to a large dining room, with a dark oak table matching in size. The table was lined with chairs, with a white tablecloth and silverware. The walls were painted a deep maroon and were also lined with portraits of past kings and queens with candles on either side.

“Good you’re awake Phyrra, I will have to remember to get you an alarm clock while I am in town today.” The king announced biting into his sausage.

“I didn’t realize how tired I was, sir.” I lied, my eyes glancing around the room.

“Of course, last night was pretty... Exciting. Please have a seat and eat.” He gestured to the chair then snapped his fingers. As soon as he snapped his fingers a maid brought a full plate, then set it in front of me. Bowing the maid swiftly left the room, disappearing into the kitchen.

I looked down at the plate, the plate consisted of potatoes and eggs mostly with toast and jelly. I licked my lips slowly, grabbing the fork and started scarfing down the eggs. Barret’s eyes grew wide and quickly cleared his throat, stopping me eating for a second to look around the shocked expressions.

“Sorry.” I whispered, setting the fork down, then wiped my mouth with the napkin. Elora rolled her eyes, her nose raised with disgust while her father let out a hearty laugh.

“Don’t apologize my dear, you haven’t eaten since god knows when. Please help yourself.” The king urged as he took a sip of his drink.

“Acts barbaric and eats barbaric, typical for an elf.” Elora commented, throwing her napkin on her plate, scooted her chair out, then fled the dining room.

“Go do your job elf.” Barret commented nudging his head towards where Ellora left.

“I have a name, would you like to be called human or guard dog all the time?” I said while scooting my chair out and followed.

Barret sighed, shaking his head while pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why did you choose Phyrra your majesty? She’s too wild for the princess.” He questioned, raising his hand in the air.

“For that reason Barret, they match.” He chuckled again, nursing his drink.

Pushing open the two french doors, I exited the castle. The porch was half the size of the castle itself. I walked down a wide stone staircase. A cobbled pathway led further into the garden.

“Princess Elora?” I called out.

When nobody answered, I let out a small sigh, quickly walking down the staircase and further into the garden. I ran past a large white fountain, running into a large rose maze. I couldn’t keep track of how many turns I made, the more dead ends I found the more frustrated I became. My lungs were burning, my legs were on the verge of giving out, my heart was beating so hard against my ribs I thought it was going to explode. I slowed to a stop, panting heavily. I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand, as I started walking again.

It felt like hours until I made it to the middle of the maze, in the center was a pavilion. Sitting on one of the benches was the princess. I sighed in relief, as I walked closer towards the pavilion. Elora looked up, her eyes hardened quickly.

“What are you doing here?” She sneered.

“Barret sent me, it’s my job to make sure you’re safe.” I responded sitting across from her.

Elora scoffed, shaking her head, setting her chin into her hand. “Typical.” She muttered.

I bit my lower lip, looking around the maze a couple times before speaking. “Is this your normal hiding place?” I questioned.

“Why do you care?” Elora snapped.

“If I am going to protect you, I need to know your hiding places.” I responded.

“Who says I want you to protect me? Elora asked, standing.

I shrugged, “Your dad just wants to keep you safe, I think that’s all he is worried about.” I answered standing, then sat next to Elora.

Elora was silent for a long minute, she inhaled and then exhaled slowly. “This doesn’t mean I don’t still hate your kind.” She started. “But, I do respect you slightly more.” Elora added softly.

I pursed my lips, nodding. “Same to you queenie.” I smirked as a bell started chiming.

“Lunch time, we shouldn’t keep your father waiting for the princess.” I said, standing, while holding out my hand.

Elora looked at my hand, gently placing her hand in mine. Once we were out of the maze a female guard was standing on the steps.

The female guard jumped slightly. Rushing toward us, “Princess! Thank goodness you are okay. Are you hurt?” She cried.

“I’m fine, just in the maze with Phyrra.” She said walking past the guard.

The female let out a small sigh, before jogging to catch up. “The king wanted me to find you to tell you that he would like to speak with you in his study. He already had a maid bring you food, so Phyrra can go get her armor fitted.” She explained.

“Oh, alright.” Elora sighed, rolling her eyes.

Elora and I split up in the lobby, I walked down the right hallway which led to a long dark hallway. I continued down the hallway until I came to a small door, I pushed open the door slowly. Entering a medium sized room, the floor was cobble with hay spewed across. Lining the walls were swords and shields varying in different sizes. On the west wall was a small pile of hay bales and training dummies, next to them were a couple target blocks. Everyone froze, staring at me.

“Finally, you're here Pyrrha.” Barret called striding across the room.

“After the princess’s outrage I found her in the garden.” I commented.

Barret nodded, “Let’s get you fitted for your armor follow me.” He gestured.

We walked across the room slowly, I could feel the other guard’s eyes on me. In the furthest part of the room was a small wooden bench, next to the bench was a small stand. On the opposite side of the room was a small chest. Separating the room from the other half was a large curtain. Barret walked over to the wall, snatching the ruler leaning against the wall.

“Hold out your arms.” He ordered.

“Don’t you have an easier way of doing this?” I questioned doing as I was told.

Barret shrugged, placing the ruler on my arm, nodding his head, walked over towards the stand, then finally jotted down the number. He continued this until he got what measurements he needed. Barret put the ruler back, then turned to face me.

“I need to measure your breasts.” He said calmly.

“Fuck you!” I screeched covering my boobs.

“I need to make sure your armor doesn’t rub against them.” He said.

“How about I measure your dick and see if your size matches your stupidity!” I shouted.

Barret put his hands on his hips, “Then how do you suppose I measure them then?” He questioned.

“I don’t! Keep your hands to yourself. I know my own size and don’t need no man touching my breasts!” I argued.

“Fine, I will start on your armor then.” He sighed in defeat walking to the other side of the room to a small chest. Barret rummaged through the small chest for a few minutes before pulling out a small chest plate and shoulder guards.

“This should protect you enough in a fight.” He said walking towards me.

“Once you are finished suiting up, we will run some training courses on your.” Barret explained leaving the room.

I exhaled slowly, sitting down on the bench while slowly slipping into my armor. Once finished, I stood back up and left the room.


End file.
